En veinte palabras
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Drabbles. Wincest. Diferentes ratings. La relación entre Sam y Dean va dando pequeños pasos enmarcados por veinte palabras que marcan una diferencia.
1. Melifluo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de la CW. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Rating del drabble:** K

 **Línea temporal del drabble:** Sexta temporada, capítulo 2: "Two and a Half Men"

 **N/A:** ¡Aquí vengo! Una vez más con un fic Wincest, pero con un estilo totalmente diferente. Se trata de drabbles (no estrictamente hablando, puesto que son demasiado largos para ser drabbles, pero demasiado cortos para ser viñetas, pero bue…) que se desarrollarán en orden cronológico, aunque pueda haber referencias a capítulos de antes de la sexta temporada (que es donde comienza este) y el punto de vista cambiará de uno a otro según me apetezca XD

Es un fic totalmente subordinado a la inspiración. No lo he planeado realmente (aparte de lo que he dicho ahí arriba) así que hay drabbles más fraternales, otros más wincest y otros en un término más neutral, por decirlo de alguna forma. Por esto mismo, el rating puede cambiar de uno a otro, pero lo indicaré al comienzo de cada capítulo. Así pues, no me hago responsable de que algún menor lea algo que no debe (pequeños pícaros XD).

Para este fic me he basado en una entrada de una página cuyo link podréis encontrar en mi perfil. Igualmente, si buscáis "Las 20 palabras más bonitas del español" en Google os aparece como la primera entrada

 **Melifluo:** Un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado.

* * *

 **Drabble Nº1**

 **"Melifluo"**

A Dean le encantaban los bebés. Era una parte de sí mismo que nunca le había contado a nadie y que se resistía a reconocer incluso consigo mismo. Sin embargo, era evidente que algo le pasaba con esas cositas diminutas, llenas de mocos y otros fluidos todavía más asquerosos. No sabía manejarlos, eso era cierto, pero más por miedo a romperlos, como todo lo demás en su vida, que porque no quisiera tenerlos cerca.

Sam se dio cuenta de esto mientras Dean intentaba dormir al pequeño Bobby John tarareando _Smoke on the Water_ , aunque tampoco es que le importase demasiado. De hecho, no lo entendía, pero era algo divertido. O quizás no lo era, no estaba muy seguro. Pero la voz de Dean así entonada, cantando una nana al estilo Winchester, le traía viejos recuerdos, enterrados y supuestamente olvidados hacía mucho, que le hicieron pensar que quizás no era la primera vez que su hermano se las tenía que ver con un bebé peleón. Distraídamente se pregunta si él también fue tan complicado.

Tiempo después, recobrada su alma y mirando hacia atrás con una perspectiva mucho más humana, Sam se detuvo a rememorar esos momentos. Tenía ideas vagas de cuando era pequeño, sólo sonidos e imágenes distorsionadas, pero, por alguna razón, recordaba la voz de Dean cantándole al oído mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, ambos atrincherados bajo tres mantas y en la misma cama, fingiendo que no les daba miedo el sonido que hacían las ramas al arañar las ventanas.

El sonido de la voz de su hermano distaba mucho de ser melifluo —palabra que Dean seguía sosteniendo que no existía y que Sam se la había inventado sólo para fastidiarle—, pero era algo a lo que aferrarse y que le daba mucha más tranquilidad que la 43 que su padre le había dado para protegerse del monstruo de su armario.

Cruzó una mirada con Dean y sonrió. Había pasado por alto demasiadas cosas en relación a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Pues esto es, una cosa sencillita y rápida para entrar en calor. Como veis, no es estrictamente Wincest, pero en los siguientes drabbles se irá definiendo su relación, creciendo, cambiando :)

¿Reviews?


	2. Sonámbulo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de la CW. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Raiting del drabble:** K más

 **Línea temporal del drabble:** Sexta Temporada, capítulo 14-15: entre los sucesos de "Mannequin 3: The Reckoning" y "The French Mistake".

 **N/A:** ¡Yo otra vez! Aquí os traigo el segundo drabble, esta vez un poco más largo (bastante). Se sitúa poco después de que Dean deje a Lisa y a Ben definitivamente, y antes de que Baltasar les enviase a esa dimensión paralela en la que ellos son Jared y Jensen, dos actores que interpretan a Dean y Sam en Sobrenatural (me encantó ese capítulo).

No creo que haya mucho que decir sobre este drabble, sólo que espero que os guste y que la inspiración siga acompañándome ;)

 **Sonámbulo:** una persona que camina dormida.

* * *

 **Drabble Nº2**

 **"Sonámbulo"**

Dean sentía como si nunca fuera a detenerse. El Impala devoraba asfalto y cortaba el viento hasta que no le quedaban fuerzas y debía llenar el depósito de gasolina. El whisky y las chocolatinas energéticas, masticadas a medias mientras conducía, se habían convertido en su nueva dieta alimenticia.

Sam observaba y analizaba cada uno de sus gestos desde el asiento de al lado, pero Dean no tenía fuerzas para preocuparse por lo que su hermano pensara de él. Se sentía vacío, muerto, como un sonámbulo que va a la deriva, a quien nadie despierta por miedo a que no lo soporte. Dean notaba el dolor arañando las esquinas de esa extraña bruma que le llenaba el cerebro.

Rápidamente, ambos cayeron en una rutina demoledora: conducir, comer, conducir, repostar, cenar, conducir, dormir. Nada más. Ni siquiera tenían un caso que le ayudara a sacar la ira que le atenazaba el estómago. Estaba enfadado con su padre, que les había lanzado de cabeza a esta vida de mierda, estaba enfadado con todos esos putos monstruos sólo por el hecho de existir, con Sam, con Bobby, con Ben, con Lisa, pero sobre todo, estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque había dejado atrás lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en la vida.

—Bien, ya basta —explotó Sam un día, Dean no estaba seguro de si era martes o jueves—. Esto tiene que terminar ahora mismo.

Dean hizo una mueca aunque no podía decir que no había estado esperando algo así. De hecho, Sam le había sorprendido al aguantar con el pico cerrado durante tanto tiempo.

Detuvo el coche en el arcén y se preparó para aguantar una perorata interminable sobre lo malo que es reprimir sentimientos, pero Sam le sorprendió una vez más.

—A la mierda, Dean —espetó, saliendo del coche con un portazo—. Estoy hasta los cojones —continuó una vez que Dean estuvo también fuera—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto mido? ¡1,94, joder! ¡Casi dos metros! ¿Y pretendes que siga durmiendo en el Impla?

Dean había visto muchas cosas en su vida. Unas fueron terribles, otras espeluznantes y unas cuantas verdaderamente raras y extraordinarias. También había visto cosas hermosas y divertidas, pero jamás había visto a Sam de esa manera.

Con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, el pelo hecho un nido de pájaros y las manos elevadas hacia el cielo, Sam Winchester nunca había presentado una imagen tan enloquecida y desternillante. Dean, por primera vez en lo que parecían años, dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada a la que se hicieron eco muchas más.

—¿Te estás riendo? Te parece divertido, ¿no? —bufó, poniendo las manos en las caderas—. También pretenderás que siga alimentándome de chocolatinas y bollería industrial de gasolinera. ¿Sabes cuántas grasas trans tiene eso?

Dean se agarró al techo del Impala y se dobló de la risa, notando ya un retortijón en el estómago por las continuas carcajadas. Casi no podía respirar y le lloraban los ojos, y finalmente terminó sentado en el suelo de tierra intentando tomar el control de su cuerpo.

—Dios, Sam. Gracias por eso, en serio —farfulló como pudo, intentando detener un nuevo ataque de risa—. Si te hubieras visto…

Sam se sentó junto a él un minuto después, sonriendo con aspecto satisfecho. Cuando le entregó una cerveza fría y sus miradas se cruzaron, Dean supo que no había sido un hecho fortuito.

—Gracias, hermano —repitió con más seriedad, sonriendo quedamente.

—Cuando lo necesites.

* * *

Pues aquí esta. Quise hacer una escena que les implicase un poco más a ambos, un momento de apoyo fraternal. Tengo la sensación de que siempre están discutiendo (okey, no siempre, pero casi) y me apetecía algo más relajado, un momento en el que Sam le da su apoyo a Dean, pero intentando que no se note.

Por si quedaba alguna duda, no, Sam no le estaba echando en cara nada de eso realmente. Sólo quería hacer reír a Dean.

Muchas gracias por su review a GreenEyesSpn. Siento no haber podido contestar, ando algo liada con la última semana de exámenes (¡la última! Una más y seré libre como un pajarito), pero de verdad que lo aprecio. Espero que te haya gustado :D

También gracias a aquellos que añadieron este pequeño fic a sus alertas, lo valoro mucho.

Muchos besos y hasta pronto :D


	3. Época

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de la CW. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Rating del drabble:** T

 **Línea temporal del drabble:** Ninguna en particular.

 **N/A:** Otro más. Sé que se ha hecho de rogar, pero ha sido por falta de tiempo más que de ganas. Última semana de estudio y seré libre (aunque lo voy a decir bajito porque cada vez que estoy convencida de que es el final surge otra cosa), así que subirá el número de actualizaciones.

Espero que os guste :)

 **Época:** Un período de tiempo determinado en la historia o en la vida de una persona.

* * *

 **Drabble Nº3**

 **"Época"**

Hubo una época en la que Dean y Sam se llevaron realmente bien. Había peleas de vez en cuando —eran hermanos, después de todo—, pero también una camadería que no compartían con nadie. Por un tiempo, Sam se sintió más importante para Dean que su padre, y eso es decir mucho. No estaba seguro de si Dean todavía lo recordaría, pero él no había podido olvidarlo y dudaba mucho de que algún día lo consiguiera.

Fue un cuatro de julio y ellos celebraban la fecha por su cuenta, dando tumbos por el bosque con una botella de whisky. En esa época vivían en una cabaña a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo del sur de Alaska, a cuatro horas en coche de cualquier ciudad con hospital, cine y bares en los que no supieran decirte tu nombre, edad y árbol genealógico, aunque a ellos, claro está, no les conocía nadie.

Sam lo recordaba perfectamente. El frío que ponía su piel de gallina, sus brazos rozándose con cada movimiento, la manera en que se empujaban juguetonamente durante todo el camino, dando suaves e inexpertos tragos al whisky mientras giraban la cara para que el otro no viera la expresión de dolor. El alcohol ardía y sabía a rayos, pero aplacaba el frío y dejaba tras de sí un regusto a libertad que pocas veces habían probado. Su padre estaba cazando algo, ni idea de qué era, y les había dejado a los dos en casa. No sólo a Sam, a Dean también, y el pequeño de los Winchester no podía estar más contento.

Dean quizás no se acuerde, probablemente no lo haga, pero Sam tenía la imagen del claro fresca en la memoria. Era un círculo casi perfecto de hierba de diferentes alturas, húmeda y verde como jamás había visto en esa estación del año. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos rechistó cuando los pantalones se les mojaron al contacto con el suelo. Una felicidad tonta y alcoholizada les hacía reír continuamente y sus cuerpos no se detenían ni un segundo.

El cuerpo de Sam estaba como electrizado y su mente adormilada e hiperactiva al mismo tiempo. Sus manos no dejaban de tocar a Dean —su brazo, su hombro, la curva del cuello, la línea de la mandíbula, el pelo corto y dorado—, y él reía y reía sin parar, acusando las cosquillas. Fue entonces cuando Sam se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de su hermano, ahogando el eco de la última carcajada.

Había besado a chicas antes, pero ese fue el primer beso de Sam, el primero de verdad, el que verdaderamente cuenta. Y Dean se lo devolvió. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de su hermano pequeño, cerró los ojos y soltó un suave gemido mientras le besaba.

Y lo recuerda. Dean lo recuerda perfectamente, pero jamás se lo dirá a Sam porque mantiene la esperanza de que haya olvidado todo sobre esa época.

* * *

Hasta aquí el drabble de hoy. Intentaré tener otro el viernes que viene, pero quizás lo tenga antes, o quizás después. Como avisé en su momento, este fic está totalmente subordinado a la inspiración (y al tiempo, por mucho que me pese) así que las actualizaciones pueden variar.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **GreenEyesSpn, LaOdisea, Chiara Polairix Edelstein y 3R**. De verdad que sois geniales, siempre asomáis la cabecita en cualquiera de mis fics de SPN y es fantástico saber que estos pequeños desvaríos míos os interesan aunque sólo sea un poquito :D

Hasta la próxima, que espero que sea pronto.


End file.
